


Try Something New

by erda



Category: Leverage
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-06
Updated: 2009-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erda/pseuds/erda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wants to be a good boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo
> 
> Prompt: rimming.

Alec wanted to be a good boyfriend, but when Eliot got an idea in his pretty but basically empty little head, he would wear Alec down not with any logical arguments, but by the sheer undeniable force of chronic, unvarying, nerve wracking repetition. Most of the time, Alec would give in pretty quickly, but this was different.

"Don't be bringing up that rimming thing again to me, man," he said. He stood up straighter, bumping Eliot off his chest and trying to look firm. Eliot kept shoving his face into his neck and whispering about how much Alec would enjoy it if he just loosened up and let Eliot try it out on him.

"Do you have any idea how many germs you can get sticking your tongue in there?" Alec asked. "How you gonna explain to the doctor how those germs got in your mouth where they have no business being, huh? You think about that?"

'You said," Eliot said, "you said you'd be open minded about trying new stuff." Eliot was way too cool to be whining like that. It was not attractive at all.

"Forget it! And don't start that pouting. I'm only trying to protect your health."

"How come it's okay to stick my cock up your ass but not my tongue?"

"In case you haven't noticed, every time one of us has had their cock up an ass it's been protected by a condom."

"Yeah, about that." Eliot stuck his face back into Alec's neck and started nuzzling him again, so that Alec couldn't make out what he was saying.

He shrugged Eliot off. "What was that?"

Eliot frowned. "I said, we're exclusive now, right?"

"I don't know. You want to be?"

"I guess."

"You know, as a declaration of fidelity, 'I guess' is kind of weak, man."

Alec was fascinated to see Eliot blushing. "Okay, fine, I want to be exclusive," Eliot said. "I crave exclusivity. You're the one and only guy for me. Is that better?"

"Okay, yeah." Now he felt like a bit of a dick.

"So," Eliot said. "If we got ourselves, you know, checked, then we could maybe ditch the condoms?"

"Do you not get that there are germs in your ass that would love to get out and fuck you over by growing and thriving in places they aren't meant to be?" He sighed. "Look, if you really want to, you know, try that rimming thing, maybe you could use one of those dental dam things."

"What?" He was trying to make a concession here, and Eliot didn't seem to be taking it in the right spirit. Eliot rolled his eyes. "You just don't know how to have a good time, man." That was so unfair. Alec was a fun guy, every bit as fun as Eliot. He just combined his fun loving nature with some common sense, a little ability to look ahead to the consequences of his actions. Still, it rankled enough that he spent days worrying at the problem until he came up with a solution he thought they could both live with.

Eliot was all up in his face when he brought the subject up again. "You sure? You really wanna let me? Really?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think you don't really want to yourself, man."

"No, no, I want to. I really, really want to. Just, what changed your mind?"

"This." Alec opened his drawer and waved the pharmacy bag under Eliot's nose. "I got me some cleansing stuff."

Eliot's eyes got big when he looked into the bag. "An enema? You bought an enema?"

Alec snatched it away from him and went into the bathroom, almost slamming the door into Eliot's intrusive nose. "Just give me a few minutes," he yelled. He was absolutely not blushing. He could feel Eliot hovering as he read the directions on the enema. "Go away now."

There was a thump of Eliot against the door. "I could help you with that," he said.

"No!" Now get lost."

"I'm just going to jerk off out here then." Eliot was using that voice he thought sounded sexy.

"Stop it," Alec said. "Look, there's a present for you on your bedside table. If you go in there and wait for me like a good boyfriend, you can open it." He heard Eliot scurry off, and in the blessed silence that followed, he took care of the enema thing and followed it up with a hot soapy shower.

Eliot had clearly arranged his naked self carefully on the bed for Alec, so he leaned in the doorway and admired the view long enough to make sure Eliot felt appreciated for his efforts. He knew from past experience that Eliot could get pissy if he felt Alec was taking him for granted. Eliot was tossing his present, a small tube of cherry favored lube, from hand to hand, and Alec thought he could put the bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the bedside table without being noticed, but Eliot zeroed in on it immediately. "You didn't use that for the enema?" he asked, eyes going round and horrified.

"Of course not," Alec said. "That's for you. For afterwards. To clean your mouth out."

"Pretty sure that stuff is poisonous."

"You don't swallow it. Just swish it around in your mouth and spit it out. If, you know, you ever want to kiss me again." He leaned down over Eliot and nipped at a thigh to distract him. Eliot made one of his little grunting noises and drew up his leg, tilting to the side and bringing his more interesting parts close to Alec's mouth.

"Hey, I'm all clean and germ free here," Alec said. "I'm the worshippee."

"Yeah, fine," Eliot said. "Come on up here and I'll worship you plenty." He pulled Alec up onto the bed and encouraged him to settle down on his stomach, then pressed his rough callused hands against the back of Alec's neck and drew them slowly down to the small of his back, blunt nails scratching lightly. Alec melted into the touch, letting his back arch in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

Eliot's mouth followed his nails, gently nipping a line down Alec's back, and Alec spread his legs to make room for Eliot to slide between them. Eliot massaged his ass with both hands before bending down and pressing little kisses to the small of his back and across his ass to the top of his legs. He squirmed a little in anticipation.

Eliot wouldn't laugh now, no matter what he did. He took sex seriously, comfortable in his own skin, with his own desires, and accepting of anything Alec did. It gave Alec a warm, safe feeling he'd never had with anyone before, so that he didn't hesitate to show his appreciation for Eliot's efforts with a low groan that got suddenly loud when Eliot abruptly pulled his ass cheeks apart and slathered saliva all across his hole with the flat of his tongue.

Eliot lapped at him, wet and sloppy, and Alec whimpered and rolled into it. Putting his hands under his stomach he pushed back, and Eliot's tongue slipped slick and hard inside him. His ass clenched down on Eliot's tongue all by itself, and Eliot grabbed his thighs and encouraged him to push back harder. He twisted away from the sensation. "Eliot. Want you to fuck me, man," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be in such a hurry, we'll get to it," Eliot gave a long slow lick across Alec's hole with every other word, then pressed his whole face against Alec's ass and started tonguing him hard. Alec shoved his dick into the mattress, trying to work up some friction, but Eliot grabbed his thighs and pulled him up on his knees, still licking and sucking enthusiastically at his hole. The sensation was incredible, and maddening, and Eliot wouldn't touch his dick or let him rub against anything, just held onto him and licked, and licked, until Alec forgot all about germs and why he hadn't wanted to do this.

He tried to ask Eliot to fuck him again, to demand it, but the words wouldn't come out, just some high pitched whining noise that didn't embarrass him at all.

Eliot seemed to understand what he was trying to say, and he snapped the lube open and spread it quickly across Alec's hole, two fingers sliding slickly in on the wet mess before he sat up to pull on a condom. Alec was relaxed and ready, and Eliot slid his cock all the way in with a single stroke, not resting at all before he was fucking Alec hard. Apparently the rimming had gotten to both of them, because it didn't take long for them both to come. Eliot pulled out and hastily disposed of the condom before lifting Alec's ass back up off the bed and diving back in with teeth and tongue, sucking lube and spit back out of Alec, making his spent cock twitch in shock. "I told you it would be hot," Eliot said. He sounded smug, and Alec opened his mouth to point out that he'd never said it wouldn't be hot, but talking required so much effort that he decided it was okay to let Eliot have the last word for once.


End file.
